THE RIBBON'S ORIGINS
by LooneyAces
Summary: Brian Fenton is known to the world as Mobius 1, the pilot who single-handedly ended the Second Usean Continental War, and the man who united the Human race during the War of 2016, but what was his youth like? Follow Brian and his friends and family as he goes on a road in becoming an military pilot while dealing with bullies, a war, and the girl of his dreams. Strangereal-ID4.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**LooneyAces here with a new story, as part of the Strangereal-ID4 (Independence Day) Triology. This story will have no action. This story talks about the events of Mobius 1's youth and his journey to becoming an air force pilot, and with the support of his family and two best friends. This is the prequel for the upcoming story SHATTERED SKIES. Anyway, here's chapter 1.**

Chapter 1: The beginning.

[ _Preston, Delarus. Usean Continent. 06:30 hours. April 3, 1995_ ]

The alarm clock goes off, waking up the 14 year old who was sleeping. The 14 year old kid had short brown hair, cut in military style, had brown eyes. For his physical appearance, he was scrawny, but he wasn't a weakling either. He's trying his best to work out. 14 year old Brian Fenton is your average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. Like most teenagers, he has crushes on girls, and dislike of bullies. However, he has a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up bullied most of his life, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent, but at the same time, as a Catholic, trust his faith in God Almighty Himself. He is also an extremely dedicated person, and that dedication is what made him decided to pursue his career choice of becoming an pilot for the Republic of Delarus Air Force.

Brian got off the bed and stretched his before making his way to the bathroom and into the shower. After the refreshing shower, he went to get prepared. he puts on his brown scapular before putting on his clothes, which consist a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt that shows a orange ribbon insignia and the words Infinite-111, and red converse shoes. He looks at himself in the mirror one more time.

"Brian, you're gonna be late!" One of Brian's sisters called from downstairs.

Brian sighed before grabbing his backpack and heads downstairs. In the kitchen, Brian finds his to little sisters, 11 year old Katherine and 9 year old Summer. Katherine, or Kathy as everyone calls her, is known for having the brains and social skills in the family, even for an 11 year old. She had light brown hair, aqua color eyes and wore a pink shirt and jeans. Summer is known for being the most energetic, as well as having similar personality traits to Brian himself. She had brown hair and brown eyes just like Brian and wore a blue shirt and red pants. Anyway, Brian noticed Katherine flipping over papers, going over notes, and strangely, his old middle school notes

"Kathy, why are you going through my middle school work?" Brian asked.

"This is my last year in elementary school. I will soon enter middle school. This is a time where I need to start pursuing my career choices. If I want to become psychologist, I need to work very hard and keep my grades up." Kathy said.

"Kathy, I've never seen you get anything lower than an A minus. You have the commitment." Brian said.

"Thanks, big brother. By the way, Happy Birthday." Kathy said.

"Thanks. Anyway, I better get going before I become late. Later." Brian said before kissing his two sisters on the head.

Brian starts walking in the direction of his school. It was only a 5 minute walk from his house. As he nears Legacy High School, he noticed his best friends AJ Foley and Amanda Manson were waiting for him by the front entrance's stairs.

"What's up, Birthday boy?" AJ said as he fist pump Brian.

"Morning, AJ. Morning, Mandy." Brian greeted.

"Morning Brian. Happy Birthday." Mandy said.

Brian look at his friends closely. AJ, a dark-skin boy with turquoise eyes, black hair and a good muscle built, wearing a red shirt with a number 4 on it, green jeans and brown shoes. AJ is known at the school for his obsession and knowledge of cars. A typical car guy. He's also known to be obsessed with money and getting a girlfriend. He has been Brian's best friends since kindergarden. Amanda is a girl with blue eyes, silky black hair, starting to show the features of a young woman, and wearing a purple top, black jeans and grey combat boots. Amanda, who prefers to be called Mandy, is known for being a vegetarian, a frequent protester, an anti-war activist and most of all, known for being a Goth. She has also been Brian's best friend since Kindergarden. Unknown to Mandy, Brian also has strong feelings for her, however, Brian has one problem, and that is he is too afraid to admit his feelings for her, risking that it might ruin their friendship.

"Thanks." Brian said. "Well, we better get to class before the bell rings."

Brian's friends nodded in agreement. The trio heads inside, stopping at their lockers to grab their materials before going to their first period, Osean class. The teacher didn't arrive yet, so it gave the trio enough time to have a small and short conversation.

"So, Brian. Knowing you, I've taken you've heard about what happen yesterday at the Osean Continent." AJ said.

"Yes. A big victory for the Allied Forces." Brian said.

The trio knows that a large-scale war is taking place at the Osean Continent, which is across the ocean from the Usean Continent. Offically known as the Belkan War, the trio hopes that this war doesn't spread to Usea, or that any Usean countries like Amber, Erusea, or their home country Delarus, doesn't get involved.

"I also heard that the air unit that destroyed that Belkan bomber unit is actually comprised of mercenaries." Brian said.

"Ustio is hiring mercenaries? Mercenary pilots? Never heard that before?" AJ said kinda surprised.

"Oh great, just what this world needs. Mercenary pilots." Mandy said rolling her eyes.

"Mandy, I know that you're against war and mercenaries, but what else Ustio can do? Their air force is almost annihilated." Brian said.

"Get Osean pilots to defend their bases." Mandy replied.

Brian, Mandy, and AJ continue to discuss about the Belkan War until their teacher show up.

Later in the school day, Brian is at the school's library. He has just picked up a book on the world's military aircraft. He was about to check it out when he saw Mandy nearby, reading a Gothic novel. Brian couldn't help but stare at her beautiful blue eyes. They were like diamonds, the way they sparkle in the light. Brian has strong feelings for her. Heck, he even like her as a kid before he even liked girls. Everytime he thinks about her or sees her, his heart beat 1000 times faster. However, Brian couldn't tell Mandy how he feels about her for he fears rejection, her not liking him back, and the possibility of ruining their friendship. Brian sees Mandy as the most beautiful girl he's ever know. Heck, he didn't know how he could tell her if he had the courage to do so. The only people that know Brian's in love with Mandy is his family and AJ. Brian was lost in his thoughts, he didn't know Mandy already approached him and was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Brian. You okay?" Mandy asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Mandy. Just spaced out." Brian said, but not before blushing.

"Oh..okay." Mandy said.

Brian and Mandy goes to check out their books.

By the end of the school day. the trio heads to Brian's house to celebrate his birthday for the rest of the day. For Brian, this particular year, 1995, will be the beginning.

 **That's the end of this chapter. I Almost forgot, Brian, Mandy, and AJ share the same last names and similar personalities to the three main characters of Danny Phantom. You can learn more about that on my Deviantart page. There will be some DP influence and references but don't worry, this is an Ace Combat story. I know it's a start, but please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A-Listers

**Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: A-Listers.

[ _Preston, Delarus. Usean Continent. 09:00 hours. April 17, 1995_ ]

Brian was gonna be late for his science class. He was running down the school halls as fast as possible. As he was about to turn to another hallway, he fail to avoid the Latina girl who was walking at that same hallway as well, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ow!" the girl said.

The girl Brian ran over had tan skin, black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red shirt, blue pants that goes up to mid-shin and white shoes. Brian knows her as Sofia Oritz, one of the most popular girls in school and a native to the Kingdom of Sapin. She also the future "queen" of Legacy High.

"Sorry!" Brian said as he struggled to get to his feet. Growling of impatience, Sofia shoved Brian away from her and stood up, throing him a threatening glare.

"Watch were you're going, loser!" Sofia snapped, with a Hispanic accent.

"I said I was sorry!" Brian said, giving her a bitter look.

Sofia didn't reply back. She just gave him a humph before walking away.

"A-List snob." Brian muttered.

Brian, along with Mandy and AJ, has a problem with the popular kids in the school, better known as the A-List or A-Listers. The A-List is known for being superior to classmates that are below their standards, and Brian takes most of the blunt from them. Anyway, Brian was already late for his science class. He enters the room and met by his teacher.

"You're late, Mr. Fenton." the teacher said dryly, glaring at the boy. Some of the A-Listers snickered at him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Adams. I was trying to get here as possible, but I accidently ran over a classmate. I would have made it had that didn't happen. It won't happen again." Brian said.

"Well, I'll let you off the hook this time, but a detention will help you with your little rush problem next time." Mrs. Adams said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Brian said before heading to take a seat, which is next to Mandy. Mrs. Adams starts teaching her lecture while Mandy gets his attention.

"So who's the classmate you ran over?" Mandy whispered.

"The one and only Sofia." Brian said sarcastically.

"That shallow witch? You know what's gonna happen in lunch right?" Mandy asked.

"Can this get any worse?" Brian asked, before Mrs. Adams gets his attention.

"I am setting you all partners, for this project you all will be doing. This project is due next Friday." Mrs. Adams said before calling out names of students that she is assigning to before reachng the trio. "Manson, you're with Foley. Fenton, you're with DeLisle."

"And it just got worse." Brian muttered.

Brian has no choice but to work with the girl he is forced to work with. The girl had blonde hair, turquiose eyes, wearing a pink shirt, red pants that goes mid shin and white shoes. Brian has to work with another A-Lister name Beverly DeLisle, who Brian has spoken to on a handful of occasions, with none of the conversations ending in a civil tone. Brian approaches her, both glaring at each other.

"Well, I guess that-"

"Let's get this one thing straight, _Fenton_." Beverly said interrupting Brian, saying his last name like poison. "Just because we're partners doesn't mean we'll get along, especially some loser and geek like you. Not to mention A-Listers like myself will be giving you and your loser friends hell, but you, especially today." Beverly said with an evil grin.

Brian started to chuckle, and ended up laughter.

"What so funny, _Fenton_?" Beverly frowned.

"You're an arrogant A-List snob just like the rest of the A-List. Not to mention you have no fear of God whatsoever. Look what money does to you." Brian said with a smirk.

"Watch it, or you'll receive the end of, not just theirs, but my fist." Beverly said, threatening him with her fist.

Brian just continued to stare at Beverly unfazed by her words. Beverly noticed this. Brian is not showing a form of emotion that would have be seen when threatened by an A-List kid: Fear.

"You don't scare me. Besides, I'm used to the beatings. Might as well take it if I wanna join the Air Force. And, I prefer you A-Listers beat me up than any other student that is 'below the A-List standards'." Brian said.

After that not so civil conversation, Mrs. Adams got everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, this project will on aerodymatics. Mr. Fenton, I'm sure you know a lot about this stuff?" Mrs. Adams said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Brian replied. Beverly rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Adams stared at him for a few seconds before continuing.

"You have to work together on this project. I expect pictures and 5-page report. Like I said before, this project is due next Friday. Use your valuable time." Mrs. Adams said.

After two more classes, Brian was now with his friends at lunch. AJ was having a turkey sandwich. Mandy having just a salad and Brian having a pizza.

"So, A-Listers giving you hell, huh?" AJ said.

"Well, I am the most targeted out of the three of us." Brian replied.

"You said that you prefer to get beat up than any other student below their standards." Mandy said.

"You know I'm intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power." Brian said. "Anyway, changing the subject. You guys heard about what's going on in the Belkan War?"

"I heard that same mercenary unit from those snowy mountains took out Belkan forces at Arlon, Sapin." AJ said.

"Yeah, something about some route that suppose to be a lifeline for Ustio." Brian said. "Whatever it is, a good victory for the Allied Forces."

"Wonder if you know who keeps track of that?" AJ asked.

"Oh please. Sofia probably doesn't even know what that war is about." Mandy said.

"Well, she might know a little. After all, she is from Sapin. She told everyone she has family over there hen she first moved here. But, I have to agree with you on that, Mandy." Brian said.

While having the conversation, Brian was hit from behind by a tray of food.

"FENTON!"

Brian knew that voice. It belongs to someone ho has been bulling him for years. Brian got up from his seat to face Dash Thompson, one of the A-Listers, Captain of the football team, or as the Oseans calls it soccer, and the future "King" of Legacy High. Sofia was next to him, showing an evil grin. Beverly was there as well and Dash's best friend Kaito Lee, another A-Lister and footballer.

Dash was taller than Brian. He had blonde hair, light blue eyes, and wore a pair of jeans, shoes, and a footballer jacket, like any other jock. His best friend Kaito was a student of South Clavisese decent. He also wore the same clothes as Dash.

"Time for me to teach you a lesson, after what you did." Dash said.

"It was an accident." Brian said sternly.

Dash grabs him by the collar of his shirt. AJ wanted to do something, but Brian's facial expression told him to stand down.

"It's gonna be awesome humiliating you in front of your Goth girlfriend." Dash said.

Both Brian and Mandy blush.

"What, she ain't my girlfriend." Brian said. _'I wish though.'_

"I'm not his girlfriend." Mandy said. _'I wish though.'_

Unknown to Brian, Mandy has strong feelings for him, however, Mandy is too afraid to admit her feelings for him, risking that it might ruin their friendship. AJ and Brian's sisters knows that she likes him. Mandy got a little spaced out until Dash threw another tray of food at him and punch him in the eye, knocking him back to his seat.

"Enjoy the rest of the day, _Fenton_." Dash said before leaving, laughing with his friends.

Brian immediately heads for the restroom to clean himself up from the mess. Although Brian is tough when it comes to getting beaten up, he can't help but feel humiliated in from of his peers and best friends, but mostly humiliated in front of his secret crush Mandy. Brian would think that she wouldn't date a guy like himself, especially in his physical state. Brian sighed. Brian got spaced out thinking about her that he didn't know she was knocking on the bathroom door outside.

"Brian, you okay in there?" Mandy said, with her voice sounding concern.

After putting his stained shirt back on, he goes outside, where he his met by Mandy. Brian couldn't help but stare that those beautiful eyes of hers. Despite that she's a Goth, those eyes of hers really matches her personality. He sees concern in them.

"Yeah...I'm okay." Brian anwsered.

"Are you sure." Mandy said as she runs her fingers near the black eye that Dash gave him. Brian blushed at the contact, but left that aside. Brian grabbed her hand, which made Mandy blush.

"I'm fine, Mandy. We better get ready for our next class. The day's not over yet, and I got a feeling more hell is coming my way."

The rest of the day was indeed pure hell for Brian, with the A-Listers humiliating him in anyway they can. This is sure to be a long two weeks for him.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please review.**


End file.
